Blanca Navidad
by Cris Snape
Summary: Después de estar a punto de ser enviada a Azkaban, Mary Cattermole y los suyos abandonan Inglaterra e inician una nueva vida lejos del que era su hogar. Escrito para el reto "Solsticio de Invierno" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Existen referencias al universo sorg-expandido.
1. Lazo

**BLANCA NAVIDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Solsticio de invierno" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

_En esta ocasión, he elegido como protagonistas a los Cattermole. Por si no sabéis quiénes son, Mary Cattermole fue acusada de robar la magia a los brujos y Dolores Umbridge decidió que era una buena idea enviarla a Azkaban. Sin embargo, la mujer tuvo suerte porque fue rescatada por Harry, Ron y Hermione durante su visita al Ministerio de Magia. Harry le aconsejó a su marido Reginald que abandonaran Inglaterra en compañía de sus tres hijos y, aunque nunca más se supo nada sobre ellos, yo tengo bastante claro lo que les pasó en el futuro: se vinieron a vivir a España._

_He escrito bastante sobre ellos dentro de mis fics ubicados en la Sorg-expansión, pero creo que en esta ocasión no mencionaré (demasiado) a Ricardo Vallejo ni nada porque va a ser una historia básicamente familiar, un breve retrato sobre sus primeras navidades lejos del horror que Voldemort y sus mortífagos instauraron en Inglaterra. Decir que espero que os guste y que la elección de personajes no os eche para atrás. Besetes._

* * *

**1**

**Lazo**

_**En algún lugar de los Picos de Europa, 20 de diciembre de 1997**_

Mary estaba sentada frente a la mesa de la cocina, intentando que las manos dejaran de temblarle. A pesar de saberse lejos del alcance de los mortífagos, perfectamente protegida y a salvo, aún tenía el miedo metido en el cuerpo. No dejaba de pensar en la Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos de Muggles ni en ese horror de Dolores Umbridge. Cada vez que recordaba que en ese momento podría estar pudriéndose en una celda de Azkaban, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

La mujer era plenamente consciente de que su estado anímico no era el más recomendable. Sus tres hijos pequeños aún estaban intentando adaptarse a su nueva vida y Reginald hacía lo que buenamente podía para tirar del carro. Siempre fue un hombre muy trabajador y entregado a la familia, pero ver a su esposa en ese estado también estaba minando sus fuerzas. Mary se decía muchas veces que debía luchar por recuperarse, pero no era fácil.

Tal vez por eso celebraba internamente cada pequeña victoria. Le había costado un mundo dejarse convencer para montar el árbol de Navidad, pero finalmente había cedido a las súplicas de Ellie, Maisie y Alfie. Sus hijos eran muy niños aún, pero habían vivido el horror de primera mano y sabían lo que era el miedo. Sólo por eso, porque se habían enfrentado a él con coraje y determinación, se merecían tener unas navidades de verdad.

A pesar de que el primo de su marido se había encargado de decorar buena parte de la casa, Mary quería ocuparse de las habitaciones que el hombre había reservado para ella y su familia. Cuando Ricardo Vallejo los había sacado de Inglaterra, Mary ni siquiera sabía quién era. Después se enteró de que el hombre era pariente de su Reginald y no podía dejar de agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. Les había ofrecido una casa y un empleo y, lo más importante, los salvó del infierno. Mary aún tenía que acostumbrarse a su presencia, pero cada día se sentía más cómoda con él.

Sonrió cuando escuchó los gritos procedentes del pasillo. Menos de un segundo después, su Alfie y Darío Vallejo entraban corriendo como dos diminutas exhalaciones. Aunque en ocasiones podían causar grandes dolores de cabeza, a Mary le gustaba ver a los dos pequeños juntos. Su Alfie necesitaba amigos para adaptarse mejor a su nueva vida. Maisie y Ellie se tenían la una a la otra y se pasaban el día jugando a las muñecas, pero Alfie se aburría con sus hermanas. Con Darío no. Con Darío podía correr y hacer el bruto y no todas esas cursiladas que les gustaba hacer a las niñas.

—¡Mamá! —Alfie se paró frente a ella, enfundando en un montón de prendas de abrigo—. ¿Puedo ir a jugar con la nieve? ¿Puedo?

—Mi papá nos ha dejado —Aseguró Darío asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza.

—Y nos ha echado hechizos _cafatores_.

—Para que no tengamos frío.

Mary asintió. Agradecía que los hechizos de traducción funcionaran tan bien porque de otra manera hubiera sido incapaz de entenderse con Darío Vallejo. De hecho, el mismo Alfie comenzaba a chapurrear una extraña mezcla entre inglés y español que la volvía absolutamente loca. Le alegraba que su pequeño estuviera aprendiendo el idioma porque algo le decía que nunca más iban a volver a Inglaterra. No con los mortífagos allí. Tal vez bajo ninguna otra circunstancia.

A Mary no le gustaba perder a sus hijos de vista y mucho menos dejarlos salir a la calle sin su supervisión, pero sabía que en aquella casa estaban absolutamente a salvo y asintió. Los dos niños gritaron con entusiasmo y otra vez echaron a correr. La mujer todavía sonreía, aunque poco a poco se vio invadida por una nueva ola de tristeza. Vio como el **lazo** de Navidad temblaba entre sus manos y tuvo que dejarlo sobre la mesa y renunciar a la costura.

No había motivos para tener miedo, lo sabía, pero a veces el pánico le sobrevenía y no había forma de calmarse. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces, repitiéndose que Azkaban estaba muy lejos y que nadie iba a llevarla allí jamás. Se concentró en las risas de Alfie y Darío y poco a poco recuperó la compostura. Era una suerte que Reginald no la hubiera descubierto en esa ocasión porque el pobre siempre se preocupaba mucho por ella. Mary no se cansaba de dar gracias por tenerlo a su lado porque era el hombre más paciente y cariñoso del mundo.

Dispuesta a seguir con su labor porque aún tenía muchos lazos que diseñar, Mary tomó las tijeras y comenzó a cortar un trozo de tela roja. Podría haber hecho todo aquello con ayuda de la magia, pero desde lo de Inglaterra apenas se valía de su varita para las tareas cotidianas. Era absurdo pensar que los nacidos de muggles les hubieran robado la magia a otros brujos, pero sentía cierto resentimiento contra dicha magia. Ella nunca había pedido nacer bruja, simplemente se había encontrado con esa sorpresa. Y como ella, cientos de personas que a esas alturas languidecían en celdas rodeadas por esos escalofriantes dementores.

—¡Merlín! ¡Qué frío hace! —Reginald acababa de llegar. Se frotaba vigorosamente las manos y echó un vistazo a su espalda—. ¿Sabes que los niños están fuera? He intentando convencerles para que entren, pero no me han hecho ni caso.

—Acabo de darles permiso.

—Pero mujer, tú no sabes el frío que hace. Van a pillar un buen resfriado.

—Creo que tu primo les ha puesto un hechizo calefactor. Estarán bien.

Reginald no puso más objeciones. Confiaba ciegamente en las capacidades mágicas de Vallejo.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con él. Se han desprendido unos baldosines de la piscina y habrá que repararlos cuando deje de nevar. Si es que deja de nevar.

Mary miró hacia el exterior. No sabía muy bien dónde estaba ubicada esa casa, pero el invierno allí estaba resultando ser bastante crudo. Había empezado a nevar dos días antes y no había parado desde entonces, haciendo que las montañas se cubrieran de nieve y que el patio trasero permaneciera cubierto de blanco todo el tiempo.

—Aunque reconozco que me encanta —Reginald sonrió—. Siempre me han gustado las navidades blancas. Recuerdo que de niño disfrutaba mucho haciendo muñecos de nieve con mis amigos. Y el árbol, eso también me gustaba un montón. Me alegra que al final te hayas animado a poner el nuestro.

—Sabes que no estoy de humor, Reggie, pero no podía dejar a los niños sin fiestas.

Reginald sabía que su mujer podría haber pasado esas navidades metida en la cama y sin hacer nada, así que le agradecía enormemente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. A él también le horrorizaba pensar que podría haberla perdido, pero había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto porque no creía que mereciera la pena preocuparse por el pasado. Lo importante ahora era que tenían un futuro prometedor por delante. Y que los niños estuvieran contentos durante esas navidades, por supuesto.

—He pensado en pedirle a Ricardo que nos lleve al barrio mágico de aquí para hacer algunas compras. Los niños querrán tener sus regalos, ¿no crees? Y tendremos que conseguir algo para Darío, por supuesto.

—Me parece buena idea. Pero, Reggie, ¿podrías ir tú solo?

El miedo. Mary no había querido hacer esa pregunta pero no logró contenerse. Él la miró con los ojos entornados y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, querida. Yo me encargo —Se quedó un instante muy quieto, buscando calmarla—. Y ahora tengo que seguir con lo mío. Si necesitas ayuda con esos lazos, vendré más tarde.

—Ni hablar, Reginald. Eres un desastre con la costura.

El brujo se río y se fue. Últimamente estaba muy atareado y Mary sabía que lo único que pretendía era compensar a su primo por la ayuda prestada. Permaneció inmóvil un poco más, concentrándose de nuevo en las risas de los niños, y después fue capaz de retomar su labor. Seguía sintiéndose triste y asustada, pero al menos las manos habían dejado de temblarle.

* * *

_Pobre Mary. Imagino que pasar por lo que tuvo que pasar ella tuvo que ser un palo, pero poco a poco se fue recuperando. Y si no me creéis, leed el siguiente capítulo. Por cierto, no he sobrepasado el límite de palabras y me alegra haberme quedado lejos del mismo porque así no os doy mucho la vara. ¿Os he dado mucho la vara? Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis. El recuadrito de abajo *guiño-guiño*_


	2. Pastel de zanahoria y whisky

**BLANCA NAVIDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Solsticio de invierno" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

**2**

**Pastel de zanahoria y whisky**

_**En algún lugar de los Picos de Europa, 24 de diciembre de 1997**_

Mary se había levantado sintiéndose bastante deprimida. Echaba muchísimo de menos a sus padres y hermanos, pero al menos sabía que estaba bien. La Navidad siempre fue muy importante en su familia y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder seguir con las tradiciones que llevaba practicando toda su vida, pero ese año sería imposible. Casi todos sus seres queridos estaban muy lejos de allí y lo único bueno que podía desearles era que la guerra no les alcanzara. Ni siquiera contar con la compañía de su marido y sus hijos lograba levantarle el ánimo. Lo sentía muchísimo por ellos, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Cuando Reginald la animó a levantarse para preparar el **pastel de zanahoria y whisky**, ella decidió no mover un músculo.

En algún momento de la mañana se había puesto a llorar. No dejaba de darle mil vueltas a lo mismo y sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle. Se dijo que debía ponerse en pie y mantenerse entretenida con algo, que no podía dejarse abatir precisamente en esas fechas tan importantes, pero no era capaz. Fue una suerte que los niños irrumpieran en ese momento en su habitación. Maisie se las apañó para hacer a un lado las cortinas mientras Ellie y Alfie se arrojaban sobre ella.

—¡Mamá! ¡Tienes que venir!

—¡Sí, mamá!

Los dos pequeños comenzaron a gritar pidiéndole que se levantara y se vistiera y Mary encontró un poco de calma en los ojos de Maisie. A pesar de ser tan pequeña, era una niña muy responsable y tranquila, capaz de controlar los caracteres más impetuosos de sus dos hermanos.

—Papá está intentando hacer el pastel de zanahoria —Explicó con parsimonia—. Y no le está saliendo nada bien.

—¡Se le ha caído la botella de whisky al suelo! —Chilló Ellie—. ¡Huele fatal!

—Tienes que hacer el pastel, mamá —Le pidió Alfie mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello—. Si no, Santa Claus no vendrá.

—¡Porfa, mami! Levántate.

Mary no hubiera podido negarse ante tanta insistencia. Resoplando de risa, echó las mantas hacia atrás y prometió que se pondría guapa enseguida. Los niños gritaron extasiados y saltaron con nerviosismo a su alrededor mientras celebraban su hazaña.

—Id con papá y esperadme en la cocina. ¿De acuerdo? No tardaré nada.

Los tres chiquillos obedecieron y se marcharon dando brinquitos. Al fin habían conseguido convencer a mamá y así se lo hicieron saber a papá en cuanto estuvieron nuevamente con él. Reginald, que se estaba peleando con una masa de color extraño, los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Seguro que va a venir?

—¡Sí!

—Pues menos mal. Creo que puedo dejar esto por aquí.

Reginald depositó el cuenco de cristal sobre la encimera e hizo desaparecer las huellas de su crimen gastronómico. Su primo había insistido para que los niños, Mary y él se unieran a su cena navideña, pero Reginald se había negado. Ya habían causado demasiadas molestias a ese hombre y no quería ocasionarle más. Ricardo había comentado que por esa noche se irían a casa de la madre de Darío y le había ofrecido su vivienda para que dispusiera de ella como creyera conveniente. Y aunque Reginald no era un hombre muy dado a hacer cosas como aquella, había creído conveniente precisamente hacer el maldito pastel de zanahoria y whisky. No le importaba tener que renunciar a la cena de Noche Buena, pero aquella tradición era imprescindible porque los niños se morían por dejar el citado pastel para que Santa Claus se lo zampara a cambio de sus regalos.

Hasta el momento no había logrado cocinar nada medianamente decente. No deseaba molestar a Mary porque sabía perfectamente que no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, pero finalmente tuvo que rendirse y usar a los niños para atraer a su mujer hasta la cocina. Había sido un golpe bajo, cierto, pero al menos resultó del todo efectivo. Y es que Reginald había apostado sobre seguro porque Mary era incapaz de negarles algo de ese calibre a los niños. Era toda una romántica tradicionalista.

Cuando su mujer se personó en la cocina, le dolió verla tan desmejorada. Antes solía ser una mujer coqueta, pero desde lo de Inglaterra no se había arreglado ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera se había recortado el pelo y ya iba necesitando hacerle una visita a un buen salón de belleza. Reginald había oído que existía uno bastante afamado en el barrio mágico de Madrid, así que tal vez pudiera regalarle un tratamiento exhaustivo durante esas navidades. Seguro que a su querida Mary le sentaba bien. Todas las mujeres acostumbraban a disfrutar de cosas como aquella y su esposa no sería diferente.

—Buenos días, querida —Se acercó a ella para darle un beso, aliviado y contento a partes iguales—. ¿Ya estás mejor?

—No me queda más remedio. Los niños me han dicho que estás organizando un buen desastre.

—Sí, bueno. Ya sabes que cocinar no es lo mío.

Mary echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los ojos entornados.

—¿Y dónde está ese desastre? Porque a mí me parece que está todo bastante organizado.

—Supongo que estarás pensando que te hemos engañado para hacerte venir, pero te aseguro que hasta hace unos segundos este cuenco —Y Reginald señaló el objeto limpiado mágicamente— estaba hasta los topes de un mejunje absolutamente horroroso. Decidí hacerlo desaparecer para que no pienses que soy un desastre absoluto y decidas separarte de mí.

—¿Separarme de ti? —Mary se rió. Fue la primera risa de verdad en varios años—. A estas alturas sería imposible descubrir algo que me lleve a tomar esa decisión, querido. Ya he visto lo peor de ti.

—¿En serio? ¿Y te gusta?

—Digamos que no está nada mal.

Mary besó suavemente los labios de su esposo. Tampoco se había mostrado muy afectuosa con él últimamente, así que se sintió un poco apenada cuando él le respondió con ganas. Perfectamente hubiera podido estar así durante horas, pero se dio cuenta de que sus hijos los estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Puaj! —Exclamaron Ellie y Alfie al mismo tiempo.

—No voy a dejar que un chico me bese nunca —Aseguró Maisie con seriedad absoluta—. ¡Qué asco!

—¡Oh, cielo! Eso lo dices ahora, pero ya veremos qué opinas cuando crezcas un poco —Mary le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz a la niña y le arrebató el mandil al Reginald—. Muy bien. ¿Quién quiere ayudarme a preparar un buen pastel de zanahoria?

—¡YO!

—¡YO!

—¡YO!

No le faltaban candidatos. Sonriendo, miró a su esposo. Reginald alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza.

—A mí no me mires, querida. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Pues cosas de hombres, como todos los años.

Y como todos los años, Reginald se largó sin más explicaciones. Mary, que esa mañana se había despertado con los ánimos por los suelos, sólo había necesitado ver a toda su familia reunida en la cocina para comprender que tenía cuatro buenos motivos para seguir adelante. Y cuando los buenos ganaran la guerra en Inglaterra, tal vez podría reunirse de nuevo con la familia que había quedado atrás. Ese año, por lo pronto, hizo uso de la magia para preparar el pastel más delicioso en mucho tiempo y se reconcilió con la parte de sí misma que se había pasado tanto tiempo asustada.

Fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado durante esa blanca Navidad en las montañas.

**FIN**


End file.
